Jealousy
by ThompsonPerfection
Summary: Soul already confessed to Maka, but he was drunk and forgot. Now Maka is with this guy and Soul is jealous. What will happen when Black Star comes and tells Soul something about Maka and this guy?


Hello! This is another fanfic! I had fun with this fanfic XD! Anyways I hope you like it! Please review!

Unfortunately I dont owm Soul Eater. :(

* * *

Soul was peeking from behind some bushes. He was at the park, following Maka. She had acted very strange these last days. And now she appeared with this guy. Soul was pretty jealous.

'Why was Maka with him? Who was he? Are they dating? Why does it bother me? Well, yea, I love Maka...' All these thoughts entered Soul's mind.

-with Maka and Noah-

"Wow! I haven't seen you since when we were six!" Maka said as she hugged Noah.

"Yeah I know. I came back to Death City, and well, I just know you." Noah said, hugging Maka back.

Noah was Maka's best friend from her childhood. He was pretty nice. He had dark, brown eyes; black hair and tan skin. He was handsome, but there was something. That something was that, unfortunately, he was gay.

"I am glad to see you again!" Maka said smiling.

They began walking around the park, and Maka had already sensed Soul's soul; but she pretended to not see him.

'What a baka...' she thought

"Hey and what was you needed my help with?" Noah asked as they sat on a bench.

"Look, I can't tell you right now because my partner is following us. I'll call you later, so we can see at the Death Café." Maka whispered to Noah.

"Ok. I am wondering what you are planning Maka Albarn…" Noah said curiously.

"You will see, Noah, you will see." Maka said devilishly.

"Maka sorry but I gotta go. It was nice seeing you." Noah said as he kissed her cheek and left.

-Back with Soul-

Soul was behind a tree watching those two. He was pretty jealous, and when that guy kissed Maka's cheek, anger invaded all his body.

When he saw Noah left, he walked out his hiding place and pretended to be walking around. He went to where Maka was.

"Hey Maka! What are you doing alone on the park?" Soul asked as he stood up in front of her. He put his hands in his pockets and tried to act cool.

"May I ask you the same thing?" Maka asked as she got up.

"I am just walking woman. Can't I walk?" Soul asked, trying to keep his coolness.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled as she took a book out of nowhere and hit Soul on his head.

"Damn you woman! What was that for?" Soul said as he rubbed his head.

"That was for following me!" Maka yelled and with that she left.

Soul just stood up there, and he realized Maka could use her soul perception.

"Damn..." Soul said in a low voice.

-With Maka-

Maka was at the Death Café waiting for Noah. She had just hung up the phone, when Noah sat next to her.

"Hi Maka" Noah said.

"Wow! You are fast" Maka said, surprised Noah had got there really fast.

"Well, I was near. And what is it all about?" Noah asked curiously.

"Well..." Maka began.

_*flashback*_

_Soul and Black Star had gone to a party. Black Star got pretty drunk, but Soul just got a little drunk._

_When he got home, he saw Maka on the couch reading a book._

_"Hey babe!" Soul called out to Maka._

_Maka just face palmed, she knew Soul was drunk. But when he got drunk he had never called her 'babe'._

_Soul went to sit next to her._

_"Hey babe..." he whispered on Maka's ear._

_"Soul you are drunk..." Maka said as she read her book._

_Soul took away Maka's book and grabbed her hand._

_"Maka I love you. I love you so much!" Soul yelled._

_Maka blushed red as a tomato. All that week, Liz and Tsubaki had been telling her Soul loved her and she just couldn't believe he was telling her that._

_But he was drunk, so she had her doubt._

_"Maka I love you..." Soul said, and then kissed Maka._

_Maka didn't know what to do, it was her first kiss. She did loved Soul but she didn't want to say._

_After the kiss, Soul put his head on Maka's leg and fell asleep._

_*end of flashback*_

"And the next day he didn't remember anything. So, I pretended nothing had happened." Maka said with a little sadness.

"Oh, so you want my help to put Soul jealous and force him to really say you that?" Noah asked.

"Well, yes, but if you don't want to..." Maka stopped.

"I will help." Noah said with a smile, "After all, you know, I am gay, so this wouldn't be a true relationship."

"Thanks Noah!" Maka said as she hugged Noah.

"But why didn't you ask other guy?" Noah asked.

"If I pretended to be with Black Star or Kid, Soul wouldn't believe it. And, this was Liz's idea." Maka said.

"I don't know who those are but if you say so..." Noah stopped.

"Hey Maka!" Liz yelled to Maka. She was with Patty, Tsubaki, Kid and Black Star.

They all went to sit with Maka and Noah.

"Noah this are the guys I was talking you about. Guys this is Noah." Maka said as he presented Noah to the gang.

"Hi Noah! This is your new and from now on, only god!" Black Star yelled.

Patty just started laughing and Tsubaki tried to calm Black Star.

"So this is the guy you talked me about Maka." Liz said as she looked at Noah.

"Yes." Maka said. Noah just stayed there quiet.

"Well, then the plan can get started." Liz said, with a huge smile on her face.

"What?! Liz tell your god the plan!" Black Star yelled as he pointed to Liz.

Liz just face palmed and told Black Star the plan everyone already knew.

"Yahoo! That is a great plan!" Black Star kept yelling.

"MAKA-CHOP! Shut up Black Star!" Maka yelled as she hit Black Star with a book on his head.

"Ok, ok..." Black Star said a little calmed.

"Well then the plan can begin" Liz said. Everyone, including Noah, nodded.

-one week later-

Maka and Noah had dates, phone calls, text each other and all that stuff. Soul was definitely pissed off. He wanted to tell Maka, but what if she refused him.

It was a Friday night and Maka was having a date with Noah. Maka was at her room, dressing up and talking with Liz with her cellphone.

"This has gone a little longer than what I thought." Liz said.

"Yeah I know. Right now I am dressing up Liz; I can't believe I am using the dress you bought me." Maka said as she looked herself on the mirror.

"Yes! And by the way Black Star came up with a brilliant idea. I don't know, but I think this will make Soul tell you." Liz said and with that she hung up.

-with Soul and Black Star-

"Black Star, I am seriously pissed off." Soul said as he sat on the couch.

"Nyahahahaha! And why? Tell your god!" Black Star demanded.

"Maka is with this guy, Noah, and when I want to talk to her, she is or talking or texting with Noah." Soul said angrily.

"Well Soul, if you don't tell her, then imagine this..." Black Star said as he put a hand on Soul's shoulder.

"Imagine you are at the church, and there is a man on the altar. That man is Noah, and down the aisle comes Maka, with a beautiful wedding dress. She gets married with Noah, not knowing how you feel for her."

Soul was in shock. He needed to tell Maka. He didn't want his Maka marrying this guy; he wanted Maka to marry him, in a distant future obviously.

"No!" Soul yelled as he got up, "No way that's going to happen!"

Maka came to the living and Soul almost has a nosebleed when he saw her. She looked beautiful.

She was using a dark green dress. It was strapless and its length was a little above her knee. It combined perfectly with her eyes.

"Wow..." Soul said in a low voice.

"Just imagine..." Black Star whispered on Soul's ear. He then winked discretely at Maka and left.

Soul couldn't believe Maka got too beautiful for this guy.

"Well, I am leaving!" Maka said and walked towards the door.

"No." Soul said seriously and grabbed her hand.

"Soul! Noah is waiting for me!" Maka said trying to get off.

Soul made her turn around in circles and then put his arms around her waist.

"No Maka. He should better look for another girl 'cause you aren't leaving." Soul said.

Maka just blushed and barely said, "Let me go..."

Soul brought Maka closer and whispered on her ear, "Maka I love you. I love you so much..."

Maka blushed even more and kept silence.

"I don't like seeing you with other guys, Maka I love you." Soul continued to whisper.

"S-Soul... I already know that..." Maka said.

Soul looked at her and asked, "How?"

"The night of the party... you told me... you just can't remember" Maka said and looked at him.

Soul tried to remember and then he found the memory.

"Yea, I did..." Soul said blushing.

"So you were jealous?" Maka asked to Soul.

"Jealous? That can't even describe my mood." Soul said as he hold Maka from her waist.

"Well I have you news." Maka said.

"Really?" Soul asked.

Maka got closer and whispered on his ear, "Noah is gay..."

Soul let Maka go and began laughing.

"Wow! Those are great news!" Soul said as he laughed more.

Maka giggled and headed towards her bedroom.

Soul stopped laughing and grabbed her hand.

"So, Maka, would you be my girlfriend?" Soul asked as he blushed dark red.

Maka blushed as red as a tomato and said, "Yes..."

Soul smiled, showing his shark teeth, and hugged her tightly.

"Maka do you love?" Soul asked as he looked at Maka.

He needed to know, because he did love her.

"Yes," Maka said blushing red as a tomato, "Why would I bother in following Liz's plan then?"

"Plan?" Soul asked curiously.

"Yes, it was to make you jealous and to tell me that you loved me when you were conscious." Maka said giggling.

Soul rolled his eyes and put a hand on Maka's cheek. Maka blushed dark red and smiled. Soul got closer and kissed her. Maka kissed him back.

Liz was peeking through a window with the gang, including Noah, and smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey Soul, the guys are on the window..." Maka said as she sensed their souls.

Soul rolled his eyes and went to the window.

"Guys be serious..." Soul said and invited them in.

All passed to the apartment and congratulated Soul and Maka.

"I knew you would be together!" Liz screamed.

Patty started laughing and Black Star was congratulating his brother.

"Your god knew that what I said would help you! Nyahahahahaha!" Black Star told Soul.

Soul remembered what Black Star said and kicked him. Black Star fell down near the couch unconscious. Everyone laughed, including Tsubaki, but then she went to help Black Star. Soul went to Maka, put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Maka kissed him back. A lot of 'awwws' were heard. Black Star got up, still a little unconscious, and went towards Soul and Maka.

"And when is the wedding?" Black Star asked as he put one hand on Soul's shoulder and the other in Maka's shoulder.


End file.
